Human NatureFamily of Blood Rewrite
by DoctorWhoRocks2011
Summary: What if Rose was in Human Nature/Family of Blood instead of Martha. How would it change the episode and John Smiths reaction to her instead of Joan Redfern.
1. Chapter 1The Dream

Human Nature/Family of Blood Rewrite

I'm writing a rewrite of these episodes as i was thinking on how intresting it would be with Rose and how much John Smith's secret love he inherited from The Doctor would make him react and his human hormones.

_Chapter 1- The Dream_

"Get down!" The Doctor shouted, running to Rose's side quickly when the lazer just missed her and hit the console with a big exsplosion. "Rose...you alright" He anxiously said, checking her for any damage by running his hands up and down her back.

"I'm Fine, I'm fine. Stop worrying" She quickly said, trying to stop the feeling of his hands running up and down her back, then suddenely pulling her to her feet and cradling her wrists.

"Did they see you" He said in a no nonsence tone, looking deep into her face to see the answer when she started stuttering with uncertainty. "I...I don't think so...they...might of catched a glimpse. I don't know...or..."

"Rose it's important, did they see your face!" He impatiently said, cutting her stuttering of and rocking her backwards and forwards eagerly with his hands.

Rose then gave a quick thought "No, they couldn't of. Besides, your big head would of been in the way in the first place." She playfully said, watching him turn around and look at her with hurt eyes.

"Oi!" He squeeked, running to the console screen and groaning frustratidly at the readings "Their following us" He aggrivatedly said, pulling his hair in annoyance and staring into deep space, trying to think of a statagy. "Their never going to stop either. Stolen Vortex Manipulator you see" He quickly said when he saw Rose about to open her mouth to ask how. He then thought of an idea and turned round to look at the Chamelian arch hanging above his head. "I'm going to have to do it. Only choice we have" He mutted to himself, leaving Rose trying to figure what the hell he was on about. Which she mainly did every time he went head first in a tricky cituation. "Rose you trust me don't you?" He nervously said, realising that would sound like an insult to Rose by now. And her face without doubt said that.

"Err excuse me. We're like family me and you by now. What sort of question is that Mr" She exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips demandingly.

"Yeah, sorry but save the argueing later. Because this all depends on you Rose" He more seriously said, running round the console to collect something then running back towards her, shoving a strange old fashioned watch in her face. "Because this watch Rose. This watch is..."

_End of chapter_

_**Finished first chapter. Hope you like it. I might change Rose's job from what Martha was in the episodes (maid) to like a libarian or something more intresting. Next chapter, pulses raise when John Smith tries to hit on Rose. And Rose tries to ignore it **_

_**see ya xxx**_


	2. Chapter 21913 Flirting

Human Nature/Family of Blood Rewrite

Next Chapie. Hope you like it :}

_Chapter 2; 1913 Flirting_

John suddenly woke up from his dream. Staring at the ceiling confusingly on why he kept doing this and dreaming of himself as another man. But after constant 2 months of it, he was used to it. So with a tired groan, he got up and sat on the end of the bed, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He then heard a knock at the door and he quickly got his dressing gown and tied it round his slim waist.

"Come in" He sleepily said, smiling as his maid Miss Redfern walked in with an uneasy smile. She didn't know why, but she felt Mr Smith was very intimidating as he looked very lordly and powerfull. But she kept her pride and manners and gave him a warm smile, which then turned into an embarressed squirm one when she saw him.

"Pardon me Mr Smith your not decent yet, I deeply apoligize" She panickly said, rushing to put the tray on his desk and give him a mutter of apoligy before rushing to the door again.

"It's ok Miss Redfern, no harm done" He smiled warmly, sensing her on edge feeling she always had around him. But he understood. All the rest of the proffesors treated maids like dirt and she had a reason to be scared of him. "I'm not a stuck up proffessor like the others. Not naming no names, but you'd probaly know who I'm talking about" He sniggered, seeing the surprised frown she gave him from the unusual happy tone at her she never got from a Proffesor. "Ahh, boiled eggs and toast." He smiled, shaking his head disbelievingly like he was in heaven and didn't know it. "You spoil me Miss Redfern" He kindly said, watching her start to calm down and stop fiddling with her fingers as she always did when she was nervous.

"Will that be all Mr Smith?" She stutted, watching him stuff as much egg and toast in his mouth as quick as possible with a hidden grin as he spilt half of it down his chin. "I need to give breakfast to Miss Rose Tyler in the library soon Mr Smith, best not waste time" She more confidently said, trying to hide the smile again when his eyes began to sparkle as they always did when she mentioned the name Rose Tyler. It was so obvious he fancied her and everyone knew.

"Oh that reminds me." He muffled, mouth still full of egg and toast as he tried to talk "When you see Miss Tyler, can you remind her to see me again today. I need her to order more books for lesson 3 tommorow." He said in a less humerous tone, not wanting to sound desperate to see her like he felt like many times. But he covered his awkwardness by shoving more egg and toast in his mouth. And Miss Redfern sensed it and gave him his room by going to his desk and organising his papers again and running to the curtians to open them. "Had anymore dreams sir by the way. You always mention it to me every morning. About your little magic carpet tranforming you to far away places" She chuckled, seeing him blush with more embarressment.

"Well...I had a dream today" He groaned, trying to remember it but finding it caused his brain to ache "Sorry...funny how dreams slip away" He sighed, finaly finishing his breakfast and walked to his fireplace to study the exact watch he saw in his dream. "This thing...this was there too...but...I can't remember what it was there..."

"Maybe you should see Nurse Jenkins. Tell her about your dreams." She said in a polite tone, watching him almost pale at the thought of doing that. "Or maybe not" She mumbled to herself, trying to hide her grin from collecting the books on the desk to take back to the library, but was startled when he ran towards her and gathered the books into his grasp and held them to his chest like it was gold.

"Sorry, I'll take these back when...erm...I've finished with then, YES! When i've finished with them, that's what I was going to say" He stumbled, trying to prove it to himself too that was true and hide the fact that these were in fact a one way ticket to talk to Miss Tyler in full conversation. Miss Redfern then nodded understandibly and walked to the door again more confidently this time.

"See you this afternoon then Mr Smith. And remember...your totally human" She quickly said, remembering him always saying to her that he always dreamed of himself as an alien and she figured he needed reminding once in a while to put his mind at rest. And as she looked back at him once more, still cradling the books to his chest with a blank look on his face that was too much to hide her grin and escaped through the door just in time. And just as the door closed behind her he sighed in relief and dropped the books onto the floor subconciously and collapsed onto the sofa.

"That's me...totally human" He muttered to himself, feeling the pressures of been human very stressful indeed. Especially women situations.

The school bell thundered 4 o' clock. Signaling end of lessons and time to relax and all the school boys walked back in army rows to the main building, coming back from learning how to shoot on the far field. John smith walked out of the classroom he just teached with stacks of books in his hands and went up the stairs where the library was. Seen as Rose hadn't come to ask why he wanted her this morning, he would go to her.

Rose sat with her feet on the desk, dipping a chocolate digestive biscuit she had nicked from the Tardis, sighing in bordem. She knew being a librarian was boring, but this was redicules. Suddenly, there was a voice behind her that made her jump out of her seat and spill the tea down her blue dress she was wearing but when she was about to scream at the person who made her do it, she closed her mouth quickly and her eyes went wide as it was in fact The Doctor behind her and smiled at him with such happiness and emotion.

"Oh my god I'm sorry Rose" John panicked, running to the side of the desk to collect a cloth and unintentionally dabing it on her chest to try and clean it up. And after a few seconds of trying to scrub the tea stains from her chest just above her breasts, he realised what he was doing and stepped back from her until it was a suitable gap and dropped the cloth on the floor like it just burnt him. "Erm...erm, I didn't mean to...I mean, I just didn't intentionally mean to touch your..." He embarressingly said, trailing his eyes to her breasts and staring for a couple of seconds before returning to her face "chest...area"

Rose however ignored his staring and very much human male body language and gave him a reassuring smile "Don't worry Doc...John, it's perfectly alright" She chuckled, watching him breath a sigh of relief but not relax enough to come closer to her. "Something you wanted?" She bemused respectfully, not wanting to make him feel unwelcome to ask his company intentions of her.

"Erm...yes, I asked maid Redfern to ask if you could order more books for lesson 3. However, you didn't and I thought if there might be a problem" He nervously said, not wanting to sound too rash and question her duty in her work.

"Oh...didn't I tell you last night at the Pub that I had a meeting with the headmaster about a new library all this morning" She kindly put in, watching his face turn to confusion and no rememberence in his eyes and she suddenly turned worried that he was becoming ill and rushed to his side. As she did though, she tried to not to feel hurt when he moved away from her touch again in an anxious manner. John then saw her hurt features as he did this and took her hand in his gently and gave her a warm smile that made her heart flutter.

"Sorry" He quickly said for his rude behaviour to her company. Which he craved everyday to be in so trying to run away from it all of a sudden was a mystery to him why. It was like someone inside him was pulling him back from trying to get too close to Rose, and he didn't like it. "I just...I felt a bit rude to what I did with the cloth...then...too forward to touch you again. Which I wouldn't even if you asked me to. Or I would in that prespect if you did as your a lovely looking girl...women. I wouldn't though because you..."

"John" Rose quickly said to cut of his nervous rammbling, which she had to smile at as it was The Doctor's faveroute thing to do and this made her feel closer to him all of a sudden. "I don't really want to know what you want to do to me in your own little fantasy world" She teased darkly, hearing him give out a groan of discomfort and his cheeks blushed with imbarresment.

"I...don't know...what you mean Miss Tyler. But I am a gentlemen and I wouldn't even think of you in...that way" He lied, knowing full well that Rose could see through his every lie he told.

"Hmm, sure" She doubtidly said, enjoying watching him squirm with discomfort. It wasn't everyday she could make The Doctor do this. Never in that case. "Had any more magical dreams then today John. You always tell me about them" She smiled warmingly, trying to calm his rapid breathing she could tell he was doing even from the other end of the desk. And as she thought, his discomfort bahviour went away as sudden as she said about his dreams and walked right up to her leaning on the bit of desk in front of her with his face inches from hers.

"Yeah. This one was very strange though. It all took place in the feature, in the year my lord 2007" He proudly said, knowing full well that talking about this stoth impressed her. But Rose tried to hide her knowable face on what he was talking about. Things would get complicated if they did.

"Impossible John. You know the dates 1913 you fantisist" She chuckled, watching him look even more confident and leaned closer to her over the desk.

"Well...I'm a man from another world" He confidently said without even thinking that he sounded mad to the person he was trying to impress.

"John come on, there is no such thing as another world" She humorously said with a smile, trying not to hurt his feelings and dampening his good mood.

"Last night, I dreamed of you been there too. As my travelling companion" He quickly said, watching her eyebrows raise suggestively and her cheeky smile came on that he knew something sarcastic was going to come out of it.

"Ohh, get you John. Having dreams about me now aren't you. Hope nothing filthy" She said in a seriously mocked tone, unable to stop herself laughing at his squirmed look. "Right, enough fantasy and lets go get some dinner. Your paying by the way" She forwardly said, threading her arm round his and leading him outside into the villiage to catch the dinners at the pub.

_**End of Chapter.**_

_**I think I'll leave this chapter here as I want to start that scene when Martha was sitting outside the pub, but use John and Rose instead obviously on a seperate chapter. I'm not missing the aliens out though, so don't panic. **_

_**Next chappies will become less flirty if you know what I mean but more...romantic. Yay!**_

_**See you soon...**_


	3. Chapter 3 Romance at the wrong Time

Romance at the wrong Time

3rd Chapter, can't believe I have got this far. Just to mention I've missed the changing into human scene out as it would go on too long with me. Plus ratings may go up in this chapter and others so you have been WARNED! Also, sorry that things in this chapter are muddled up in the scenes, but I had a hard time remembering where they were correctly placed.

Chapter 3

The sun had gone down by now and at last John and Rose came out staggering on each others limbs from the amount of alcohol they have had and laughing out of the doors like mad people, earning dirty looks from passer byers.

"Oh my god that was a good night. We should do that more often" Rose laughed loudly, feeling Johns hands wrap around her waist and bring her closer to him until their faces were inches from touching, but Rose was too drunk to care and let him.

"Yeah, we should" He whispered darkly, looking at her lips and started to lean forward. But just as his lips grazed the surface of hers, Rose turned away when a green, flashing light in the sky caught her eye.

"Did you see that. That flashing in the sky" She groggily said, pointing at the sky wobbily. Seconds later she saw it flying through the sky and land in the far field and Rose instantly losed her drunkeness and felt the feeling to protect John from whatever it was coming to get him. "Look there!" John looked wobbily up at the thing blazing through the sky and smiled dreamily.

"Ahh, that is what is known as a Meteor rock" He comfortingly said, feeling Rose's discomfort from the object "Just rocks from space falling to the ground thats all. Now, I shall escort you to the school as your in no fit state to be walking round on your own. Now come on" He ordered gently, trying to sound not dissapointed that the evening was been cut short.

Rose was hesitant at first, wanting to go over to the field to make sure everything is safe, but John pulled her along before she could decide and it'd be too wierd for him if she said she wanted to go exploring for meteors.

The young boy baines walked along the field looking for some hidden beer his friend had hidden earlier today, but just as he found it hidden in some twigs, a green light emmited from the darkness and a wierd sound of something landing.

Without a second thought, Bains went to explore what it was but just as he reached the area where he saw the light he was forced of his feet and fell onto the wet grass like he had collided with something hard. When he got to his feet, he held out his hand and suddenly a green sort of plane came to view, but when he took it of it dissapeared again. When he did it again when he had composed himself from the shock or a dissapearing/apearing plane he noticed some kind of doorway just above his head.

"Some kind of door" He mummbled to himself, ignoring the little voice to not ingage with this thing and stepped through the doorway and dissapeared from view on the outside.

When inside, he curled his body into a little corner and looked frightened at his alien surroundings. "I don't understand, who are you? He shakily said, trying to hide his fear in his voice to not seem weak.

"We are the family. Your more important. What's your name little thing." A majestic female voice said, causing Baines to jump at the wierd sound of it. "

"My names...Baines. Jeremy Baines" He nervously said, looking around the bright green light room in curioisity but also to spot a way out "Can I go now?"

"I'am so sorry Bains, But I think you can never leave." The voice mockly said sadly, causing Bains's hair to stand up at the back of his neck and his limbs to shake in fear.

"But where are you? Why can't I see you?" He stutted, noticing that the voice now was getting ever more exciteded almost, and louder.

"Why would you want to see us?" A loud male voice said, the volume of the voice that was terrifying and alien to him. It sounded almost angry at him for his question to it.

"Because I want to see what you look like" Baines chuckled weakily, secretly dreading the introduction he would have to grim and bare to these strange and frightening creatures that had trapped him.

"Ohh, that is easily answered. Because very soon, we will look exactly the same" The female voice said darkly, causing Baines to scream when he saw what they were.

Hutchinson sat around a table playing cards with his bed mates while waiting for baines to bring the beer back.

"Where's Bains got to. Goes to get some beer and vanishes into the night" Hutchinson arrogantly said with a posh accent. Totally ignoring the boy Latimer on the far wall scrubbing his boots almost like he was invisible to him. Suddenly a knock on the window broke the silence in the room and Hutchinson sighed in relief "There he is. let him in" he ordered.

Bains then stepped through the window and had a crookied smile on his face that was disturbing to latimer and stared at him mysteriously.

"Bains you dog. Thought you were caught by the rozers" Hutchinson smiled conceitedly, looking downwards at his hands to see where the beer was he was supposed to get. "Wheres the blessed bear then?" Bains though looked emotionless and looked straight back at him without a blink of recognition.

"It wasn't there. No beer" He slowly said, not even insulted that Hutchinson questioned his action as _poor show. _He also wasn't paying to him and looked freakishly over to Latimer and took a big sniff, making hutchinson to step back revolted.

"Whats up with you Bains? Got a cold? He asked bluntly, looking back at latimer then back at Bains questionly.

"Yes...must have" He almost whispered, taking in another quiter sniff but his eyes softened innocently after when he noticed Hutchinson giving him a questioned look of his behaviour.

"Well...don't spread it round. I don't want your germs" Hutchinson smiled tightly, giving him a wierd side glance look before returning to the table to presume playing cards. Latimer though still felt Baine's eyes on his back when he turned round to cover his nervous frown that would prevoke him to get a beating from bains's quick temper he had a lot of exsperience on and carried on rapidly polishing his boots.

Early the next morning, Rose was still asleep from the tired drunken night she had with John. Obviously when they got back at about 11:30 last night, John's good mind was taken by the alcohol and started to try and kiss her at her bedroom door, and she was so tempted to let him do so but she didn't want to take advantage of him and told him to go to bed.

Thankfully without argument, he stumbled to to his room door and passed out onto his sofa when she checked he was alright a few hours later when she couldn't sleep and covered him with a blanket then gave a kiss to his forehead before she left the final time.

As she slept she dreamed of that day when The Doctor pushed her through the doors to save her from that lazer the creatures fired at them. Then the time went on when The Doctor explained that the creatures would be able to smell him out throughout all time and space and the only option was to abandon his TimeLord DNA to the Chamelian Arch that would be stored in a watch.

She would never forget the scream that he did when he wired himself to the Arch; a deathly scream that shattered her heart to see him in such pain. An image that broke her restless slumber and she gasped for breath that she had losed from probally screaming her lungs out from the revolting, chilling dream she just had of The Doctor screaming in sheer pain just because he didn't want to face the creatures that wore making him do this.

Getting out of her bed with a tired groan, she wiped her sweaty forehead with a cloth and got her new dress on that she got from the village to impress John, which it deffinetly did as his eyes kept moving on their own record to her breasts. When she made her way to her library she captured Tommothy Latimer standing at Johns door and went to see if he was alright.

"You alright Tim?" She softly said, trying to not see him look at her with recognition but also with a hint of fear in the mixture. "You don't look very clever if you don't mind me saying " She laughed nervously, watching him playing with something in his pocket, which she tried not to raise her eyebrows at suggestively then looked at Johns door puzzlingly. "Has John Smith let you in?"

Tim then nodded quickly without no hesitation "He told me to come and get ma books Miss. It's all sorted" He weakily smiled, looking at her even more oldy when she gave him a playful pat on the shoulder to lighten his mood

_"The TimeLords companion!"_ The voice whispered into Tims head, seeing images of her and The Doctor running through London streets and running through corridors from monsters. However, moment of awkwardness was crushed when Johns door opened and the man himself stared at them both vaguely.

"What are you two doing hanging around my door easedroppers." He teased, giving Rose a bright morning smile that could melt stone from the effects of it, but then turned to Latimer with a serious, angry look. "Tim, get to your lesson now!" He shouted visciously, causing Rose to look at him with dissapointment and Tim to almost run down to hall to escape his angery look at him. "You coming in for some tea then. I've got something to show you" He excitedly said, ignoring her angry look from his nasty behaviour to Tim and pulled her in without waiting for an answer.

But just as she was about to question him about that, he pushed a leather book in her hands "Whats this stupid thing John I'm not in a mood to play games with you today" She groaned, throwing it onto his desk and folded her hands defensivley. But John wouldn't have it and lead her to the sofa to sit and hand it back to her.

"This isn't a joke Rose. Far from it." He chuckled, stroking the front cover on the book like it meant the world to him and that was enough to persuade Rose otherwise and held out her hand to it.

"Alright, hand the thing over" She sighed in defeat, turning to the first page and reading the title with a joyful smile. "Journal of impossible things" she chuckled, flickering over to the next page to see all the mosters The Doctor and her encounted like the gasmask zombies, Slithene, The tardis console, mox of balhoom, Darleks. "All of these creatures their amazing arn't they" She smiled widely, noticing John looked confused at her statement "I mean from what they look like" She quickly said, watching him slightly nod but with still a questioning frown. But it was her turn to frown when she saw a perfect drawing of herself. "Or that's sweat, putting me in your stories" She laughed, watching him turn imbarressed and blush.

"Oh no...nothing like that. You were just a...a friend of mine that's all" He quickly said, trying to hide his dissapointment of this. Rose nodded sadly at that. She really wasn't going to have more than a friend with him was she. "Your drawings...their amazing. Such immagination" She complimented, smurking when he shuffled his feet awkwardly at her overwhelming kindness.

"Never really shown it to anyone before. I figured they'd send men in the white coats if I did. But I can trust you though very well" He smiled lovingly, watching her give a nervous side glance to his advances on her, but ignored it when he started to lean forward to her face a lot closer. Rose though demolished the developing moment between them quickly by flicking the next page to reveal a drawing of his Tardis. "Oh thats the box. My magic box. A kind of magic carpet that escorts me to far away places" He smiled widley, which went into a frown when he saw a bit of recognistion in her eyes at the box drawing the book. But just as he was about to question it, a knock came at the door and he jumped up from the sofa to make sure nobody got any wondering ideas.

"Come in" He said, smiling kindly when maid Redfern came in with a dinner plate in her hand "Oh maid Redfern lovely, just pop that on my desk thankyou" He thanked, seeing Rose get up at the corne of his eye and turned round to question her. "Ohh, you don't have to go Rose..."

"I'm needed in the library Mr Smith." She smiled appoligeticly, looking at the book still in her hand hopefully. "Can I...keep this for the day to read the rest and give it back this afternoon at 3 o clock" She asked, knowing it sounded too forward to borrow a teachers personal book. But he smiled at her tenderly with sparkles in his eyes.

"It'd be my pleasure" He affectionatly said, which he hid quickly when maid Redfern looked questioningly at them both with a hint of shame at them both. But he didn't care, he cherished his moments with Rose Tyler and no one would persaude other wise.

"If I could speak Mr smith, I need to bike it into town for some washing supplies. So could I have a permission note to go please" She politely said, watching him scribble his words on a note and give it back to her and curtsied as he did. "See you soon Mr Smith"

**Ohh dear, Miss Redfern could get a surprise when she bikes it to town. HAHAHAHA. Sorry, it's coming up to hallowean I'm going all evil tommorow. Keep reading if you want more.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Message

**The Message**

**Just to note, I put the flash back where it showed The Doctor changing to human in the last chapter so don't think I've missed it out. However I have mentioned it on this one too. Again, sorry for the messed up order of the scenes, but memory isn't my thing**

**Chapter 4**

After her long shift at the library, Rose thought that she'd take a walk to clear her head from the madness that school was doing to her; the constant up their own backside professors. The constant been worked of her feet by snotty prefects. However most of all, John Smith "aka" The Doctor hitting on her any chance he got.

She then saw the deserted, little cabin that was hidden by the forests shadows up ahead and smiled in relief on something she actually enjoyed looking at in this era of time. As she stepped into the cabin, The Tardis stood tall and proud like it was waiting for her and The Doctor to come back any day now and she gave The Tardis a warm smile that you would do to a long time no seen friend. Reaching round her neck, she got out her key hurriedly to unlock her.

When she walked inside her for the first time in a long time, The Tardis breathed deeply and her lights flashed in recognition to Rose's presence.

"Hello old girl. I've missed you too" She chuckled softly, feeling a little weird talking to a machine that probably couldn't understand her. When she walked up the ramp and marched up to the console she stroked the edge of it and instantly after, The Tardis rumbled from her touch. "Lonely arn't you without your favorite person around." She said sadly, fondly stroking around her buttons as it made her rumble louder "That makes two of us then" The Tardis then flashes dark green for a few seconds and breathed deeper at her comment and Rose tried her best to hold her tears at her and The Tardis's sadness. "Anyway, all girls together" She said more cheerfully, hearing an approval rumble from The Tardis.

When Rose walked around the console, he eyes flashed to the burnt mark on the bottom bit of the console and her eyes shut in remembrance of when The Doctor explained that they'd have to hide out for 3 months and wait for the hunters to die. And meanwhile, he would turn himself human with his TimeLord self in a watch and her as an improvised librarian. She quickly opened her eyes to miss the part where The Doctor was screaming his lungs out in pain. Seeing him in such open pain was just not normal to see him going through, and she did her best to cut that bit out.

Pulling the console screen round in front of her to a suitable view, she pressed the play button on the last recorded document and gasped in sorrow at the man she desperately wanted to have a conversation with instead of an empty shell of a human copy of him.

"Is it working?" He asked himself on the recording, tapping on the screen to make sure, which made Rose smile at his randomness. "Right listen up Rose. I left a couple of instructions for you to follow when I change. One, do not let me hurt anyone. Can't have that, you know what humans are like. All...full of vengeance" He said almost nervously, knowing Rose wouldn't like him calling her species a monstrous word like that. Two. The Tardis is no worry to you. She's on the emergency power so just let it hide away undetected. Three, no getting involved in historical events like having a sneaky trip on the Titanic..." He then paused in mid thought and raised his eyebrows "Sorry scratch that. A year ahead for that" He said embarrassingly, can't believe himself that he forgot something as stupid as that "D...no, 4. You don't let me forget you" He more seriously said, looking almost desperate for that one to stick in his mind when he changed "Because, if I treated you unforgivably badly while I'm human I'd never forgive myself" He said tensely, clearing his throat to compose himself. However just as he was about to ramble on about him and pears and gigs, she fast forwarded it to the last bit. "And 23, If they find us Rose, just open the watch" He smiled reassuringly, knowing that she would be a bit apprehensive going through all this on her own. "Oh...and just in case you didn't know...I lo...I care for you a great deal and thankyou...for choosing to travell with me, it meant the world" He beamed brightly, giving the camera a lingering, loving look before hesitantly moving out of focus and the screen went black.

Rose then looked at the screen with tears in her eyes "Wish you were here with me. Instead of putting all the responsiblitity on me you big numpty" She chuckled, shaking her head at how much she loved and hated The Doctor sometimes. She frequently asked herself these days now. Did she make the right descion leaving her mum for The Doctor?

Latimer sat on his bed alone after coming back from Mr Smiths office, cradling the silver watch he stole from him. The watch though like as soon as he picked it up still whispered to him and made a wierd buzzing noise.

_"Keep me safe. Keep me hidden. Keep me in the dark"_ It whispered to him, making his skin crawl at the haunting voice that was whispering to him. As curiosity got the better of him, he opened it to see again and the golden light errupted from inside the watch. Images then came next, images of monsters. Monsters of metal, flesh and alien. What he didn't know was that a few miles away on the school grounds, the alien Bains had captured the sent of TimeLord sent and sniffed hungrily at it.

End of Chapter

**Sorry this is shorter than the rest, but I'm saving the best parts for the next chapter, which frankly will be a long one so prepare yourself. See ya xxx**


End file.
